A battle for two
by Spectramon
Summary: Two Tamers are in the heat of battle and have to find a way to solve things without the help of their friend.


**Welcome to another fic from the mind of Spectramon!**

**It has been a while since I posted a story and I apologize for that.**

**The inspiration is there, but the right words are lacking.**

**But I realized I had to do something so I pushed myself into writing this.**

**It is not my best story, but I am still working on it.**

**Read and Review! Reviews are what pushes me harder than anything else to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way.**

* * *

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!"

"ATOMIC BLASTER!"

A collision of a Sanskrit character like light beam and two red beams made the entire parking lot shake to the core.

"We're not going to lose to this weakling Taomon, get ready to launch another attack!" came the encouraging voice of a girl with red hair and violet eyes. She was wearing the full heart T-shirt her mother gave her some time ago and simple jeans. This girl was the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka and she wasn't happy about the hard fight her opponent gave her.

"Come on Wargrowlmon, we can't lose as long as we believe in ourselves!" the voice of a young boy crossed the distance between him and his partner. On top of his messy brown hair sat a pair of yellow goggles. His crimson eyes burning with worry about this fight and above all about his friend who was fighting. His blue hoodie and brown pants were ruffled by the shockwave from the explosion of two attacks colliding. Takato Matsuki kept his eyes on the field and hoped that his friend was all right in that dust cloud.

As soon as the dust settled, the two parties of the battle were clearly shown. Rika made her way to Takato and Taomon came flying to Wargrowlmon.

"Are you all right Rika?" the goggled tamer asked, looking really worried for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you should be more worried about your partner than about me. If anything were to happen, Taomon would most certainly cast a shield," she brushed his worries off. However, she seemed to regret talking Takato down. "Are you all right yourself?" she asked. He was after all only looking out for his friends, right?

"I'm just peachy," Takato replied.

"When you are done with the chit-chat, can we get back to the matter at hand? Without Terriermon here, we don't have a decisive advantage over our foe," the Ultimate level kitsune said, bringing the two back to the battle.

"Right, looks like firing our attacks from two sides isn't going to hurt anyone but ourselves," Rika said.

On the other side of the field a dark humanoid wolf was pondering its options. He was outnumbered, but he had the type advantage over the kitsune. However, he was sure that the big dino would protect her from any fatal attacks. WereGarurumon was in a tight spot, but he was not going down without a fight. But soon, he spotted something of interest and knew what he had to do.

"Wargrowlmon, go get him. Standing here won't change anything!" Takato ordered his partner.

"Taomon, go with Wargrowlmon and show him why we are the strongest around here!" Rika shouted.

Taomon decided to fly high while Wargrowlmon kept low to the ground. As they were charging towards WereGarurumon, the began charging their attacks.

"RADIATION BLADE!" The blades on Wargrowlmon's arms started to shine. When he unleashed his attack, WereGarurumon jumped over Wargrowlmon's head, straight towards Taomon who held her arms in front of her.

"THOUSAND SPELLS!" Thousands of red papers, enchanted by Taomon, were fired at Weregarurumon, but he was ready for them.

"WOLF CLAW!" With mighty slashes from his claws, he deflected most of the spells and made a hit on Taomon, both of them now hurt.

As soon as WereGarurumon touched the ground, however, he didn't hesitate and made another jump, straight towards the Tamers. They tried to run away, but WereGarurumon was too quick for them. He grabbed Rika and was ready to take down Takato.

"GARURU KICK!" WereGarurumon sped towards Takato as the latter tried to run away, but he fell.

_'Well, I guess this is it, dying at the feet of a WereGarurumon, a Digimon I once considered to be the most heroic of all, except for Omnimon.'_ He only heard Rika shouting his name as he closed his eyes. _'I wish I could've told you about my feelings, but I guess destiny won't allow me to.'_

But the blow never came. The longer Takato waited, the bigger the urge to open his eyes got. When he did, he saw Taomon in front of him, holding up a Talisman Spell.

"Thanks Taomon, I owe you my life!" he said.

By now, Wargrowlmon was on his way back and Takato knew he had to free Rika, otherwise he might still not get the chance. He took his D-Arc and a card from his deck and swiped the card through the digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY, ACCURACY ACTIVATE!"

Wargrowlmon felt the effect of the card flowing through him as he prepared to take down his opponent.

"RADIATION BLADE!"

As Wargrowlmon slashed, he made sure to swing as far away from Rika as possible, knowing why his Tamer used this card.

A pained howling was heard after the steel blade sliced through the wolf, separating his legs from his torso before exploding into data.

With the Digimon now gone, Rika was suddenly feeling the force of gravity as she started to fall until she was caught by Takato.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Takato asked the Digimon Queen in a joking voice.

"Thanks Goggles, I'm fine. A little shaken, but I've had worse," she replied as Takato put her down. The Digimon returned to their Rookie forms and joined them.

"Uhm, Rika, would you like to go to the park to unwind after this battle?" Takato asked while scratching the back of his head.

Rika thought for a moment, but decided she didn't have the strength to say no. "Sure Takato, let's go."

* * *

After dropping off Guilmon in his shed and Renamon returning home, the two Tamers were now alone in a quieter part of the park where almost no people came, lying on the grass.

After talking about the today's fight, they fell into a silence. They were both enjoying the weather.

"It sure sucks that Henry had to go to this family reunion," Rika remarked. "With him and Rabbitmon this fight would've been so much easier."

"Well, we can't have the Digimon Queen getting lazy, right?" Takato replied. A reply which earned him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Shut up Gogglehead, I'm too tired. Being grabbed by an Ultimate and being tossed around like a ragdoll is not like a walk in the park, no matter what we have been through this past year."

"Yeah, we have sure been through a lot. We have all grown in a lot of ways. You are no longer the cold girl that wants to fight to make her partner stronger and Henry knows he has to fight when the time is right," Takato summed up. "You are much more fun to hang around now."

"Don't forget yourself Takato, you've become less of a klutz and as much as I hate to say it, you are the strongest Tamer and you know how to motivate people," Rika commented.

Takato sat up straight, looking at Rika. His heart started to pound in his chest as he remembered everything they've been through. He confessed to Jeri that he liked her a week after the D-Reaper incident was over, but she said he was more like a brother to her. It hurt at first, but Rika decided to spent more time with him and they've grown pretty close. So close that Takato started to see Rika in different ways and soon he betrayed himself on the fact he could only think about the redhead.

_'Ok Takato, this is it. Now is the best time to confess your love to Rika.'_ "Uhm, Rika, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now. You know I had this crush on Jeri?" This got the attention of the redheaded Tamer.

"Yeah, it was almost annoying how love struck you were, although it became less after the D-Reaper." Rika sounded hurt and angry.

"Well, I confessed to her, but she turned me down."

"No surprise."

"Could you please not interrupt me!? After that, I betrayed myself I could only think about you and I think I am actually in love with you Rika. You have always been so strong and calm. Even though you act like you don't care, you really care about your friends, " Takato was now as red as Guilmon and he turned his eyes away from Rika.

Rika took a moment to process this and decided to toy with the poor boy a little.

"Wow Gogglehead, you managed to say that without stuttering or embarrassing yourself," Rika said. But as soon as she saw his expression falling, she regretted toying with him. Well, not actually regretting, but she had enough already. _'Ugh, have I really changed into a softy? Wait, didn't he say I was strong?'_

"Well, Takato, you've been the first person since my dad left to actually try to get close to me. Even after me insulting you and attacking your partner, you still insisted in forming a team. You must be the most stubborn guy in the world and you've really made an impression on me. To be completely honest, I think you've been the main reason Henry and I changed so much. After coming back to the real world, I felt some kind of pain when I saw you caring for Jeri so much. I realize that you care for all your friends, but I wanted you to care something more for me, so I think I ... love you ... too," she finished.

Takato's face lit up as he gave Rika a surprise hug, which she returned. After breaking the hug, they looked each other in the eyes and got closer again. They knew they could always trust each other.

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? Horrible?**

**If you have any questions, suggestions or remarks, review!**

**With enough reviews I'll be able to keep on writing!**

**Spectramon**


End file.
